Mari Terluka Malam Ini
by Cristine MT
Summary: Karir atau cinta? Pria itu tidak memiliki logika yang normal atau malah ia tidak cukup dewasa untuk memikirkannya dengan baik./"Aku selalu berharap bisa membantumu, Sasuke, tetapi tidak lagi untuk saat ini atau selanjutnya"/"Meski aku berjuang sendirian?"/"Hanya kau yang mampu menjawab pertanyaanmu"


**_Let's Hurt Tonight_**

.

 _Untuk seseorang yang kucintai,_

 _yang tidak pernah dapat kuraih namun terus terselip namanya di hatiku_

 _._

Chapter I – Waktu itu

* * *

Cinta, karir dan kematian, semuanya itu sudah ditentukan bagi tiap-tiap manusia. Memang benar adanya, namun manusia itu sendiri yang tidak mampu menemukan yang benar. Seringkali menganggap bahwa pilihannya adalah yang terbaik tanpa berpikir kemudian hari, bahwa luka selalu menemani setiap malam.

Kalau-kalau banyak wanita menyukai pria karena hartanya, kenyataan mengungkapkan bahwa setiap perempuan memiliki tempat di hatinya untuk pria yang ia cintai, seumur hidupnya. Mungkin kedengarannya dan kelihatannya egois, memang ya. Wanita menyukai setiap pria yang jujur terhadap kehidupan yang dialami. Moral dan kebaikan seorang pria, akan mengalahkan uang yang menghalangi matanya.

* * *

 _Seperti demikian_

 _._

Waktu itu, adalah hari pertemuan pembuatan film di rumah produksi tengah kota.

Sebuah film yang diangkat dari buku yang terbit beberapa tahun silam sangat laris bahkan sampai detik ini. Setelah dipertimbangkan, banyak sekali sisi positif jika nantinya ini berhasil tentunya dari sisi materi juga akan sangat meledak penjualannya. Tetapi itu hanya pikiran seorang Produser wanita yang kini disebutkan namanya, lalu ia menoleh. "Ya?"

" _Hmm_ , apa yang bisa kukatakan," wanita berambut merah muda itu mengerutkan alisnya dan tersenyum, ia meninju bahu lawan bicaranya. "Mau mengajakku kencan?" tanyanya meledek.

"Jelas tidak, atau ya kalau aku rela harus terkubur muda karena ulah Kakashi" wanita itu tertawa lepas mendengar lelucon dari Darui, pria berkulit gelap yang sangat _macho_ di mata para wanita, _yeah_ , termasuk menurut pandangan perempuan berumur dua puluh enam tahun itu. " _Hush_ , kencang sekali suara tawamu" maka ia semakin keras tertawa.

Sudah sekian detik ia puas, ia menyudahi dengan sisa-sisa napas terakhir– _menurutnya_ , lalu ia kembali pada topik pembicaraan yang tadi sempat ia belokan. "Jadi? Ada apa?"

"Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu berhenti tertawa–"

"Iya-iya termaafkan! Cepat katakan atau aku cabut sahamku"

Darui memutar matanya, mengundang tawa lagi bagi wanita itu, "Sombong sekali perempuan _berduit_ ini" umpatnya, "Begini, Sakura, aku sudah mendapatkan pemeran untuk film ini"

Sakura menerima sodoran berkas dari Darui yang menunjukan beberapa foto dan deretan profil dari aktor yang dimaksud. Ia mengeritkan dahinya, _ini adalah aktor terkenal_ –pikirnya. Ia tidak hanya terkenal karena kemampuan beraktingnya saja, ia juga terkenal akan berbagai kasus sehingga sudah lama sekali nama aktor itu terbenam tak kunjung didengar. "Bukankah ia masih dipenjar –"

"–Dengar Sa, ini memang _agak_ aneh bagimu, _mungkin seram_ tetapi dapat kupastikan ia tak akan membuat ulah, ia sudah berjanji dan ada seseorang yang menjamin"

Wainta itu berdiam diri sejenak sambil memerhatikan tulisan di atas kertas yang bertuliskan bahwa sang aktor sangat banyak menerima berbagai penghargaan dan juga memerankan banyak film layar lebar maupun serial televisi yang membuat namanya melambung – _dulu_. "Sakura?"

Ia menoleh, "Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, _Pak Sutradara_ , aku menyukai keputusanmu" ungkapnya sambil mengembalikan berkas yang sempat dibacanya. Ia memang benar-benar menerima orang itu sebagai pemeran dalam filmnya, karena Sakura adalah salah satu penggemarnya.

Darui tersenyum lega, " _Thanks_ , kita akan bertemu dengan para pemain satu jam kedepan"

"Dengan senang hati!"

* * *

Apakah setiap orang bisa berubah dari watak aslinya? Apakah setiap orang bisa mengatur sifat buruknya?

Bagi Sakura, itu bukan hal yang mustahil jika kita memilih menjadi lebih baik dari kemarin.

Bukan suatu masalah yang besar kalau ia harus meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya untuk selalu mengabaikan segala hal dan melempar tatapan tajam pada semua orang. Bukan sesuatu yang berat sekali jika ia harus menanggalkan bentakan kerasnya dan bahasa kasarnya berakhir di umur dua puluh tiga tahun. Tidak ada ruginya, ketika ia mampu menjadi wanita yang lebih mengutamakan moral dan kasih.

Ia merasa lebih terhormat akan itu.

Meski kadang ia tidak punya rasa toleransi akan kelalaian fatal. Ya, manusia akan tetap menjadi manusia –tak akan pernah menjadi malaikat, namun tidak ada salahnya kalau ia mau belajar dari kesalahan. Dan jadi lebih baik.

Itulah pandangan yang mungkin Sakura lihat dari sosok aktor tampan dan terkenal itu. Dia adalah orang yang cerdas, sebenarnya, Sakura tahu betul itu. Ia bukan seorang penjahat yang selalu membuat tindakan kriminal hingga ia harus mendekam di balik jeruji besi selama hampir tiga kali dalam dua tahun.

Kata-katanya teratur rapi bahkan sempurna melebihi kertas skenario, gerik tubuhnya sangat natural bergerak tanpa adanya paksaan akting belaka. Dia murni, tulus melakukannya tanpa merasa tertekan.

Baru malam lalu ia merasa penasaran akan aktor bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu, tentang bagaimana asal-usulnya meski ia sudah tahu sebagian tetapi serasa itu belum cukup.

Seraya ia harus selalu menatap Sasuke yang terus saja melempar kata dan beradu akting dengan sang aktris, Sara dengan kecupan dan beberapa adegan mesra yang sangat mahir mereka lakukan, Sakura kembali mengingat tentang informasi apa yang telah ia dapatkan mengenai Sasuke Uchiha juga bagaimana kehidupan masa kecilnya yang tertulis di _Wikipedia_ dan beberapa _blog_ terkenal.

Dia adalah seorang jenius yang Ayahnya adalah seorang Mentri besar dan Ibunya aktivis perlindungan Perempuan dan Anak. Keduanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat Sasuke masih berumur tujuh tahun. Ia lahir sebagai anak keuda dan pernah masuk ke sekolah politik arahan Pemerintah karena potensi besarnya dan kepintaran untuk urusan Negara atau yang menjurus. Tetapi ia berhenti dengan alasan, itu bukan panggilan dirinya.

Lalu ia menerbitkan buku berjudul _Let's Hurt Tonight_ yang populernya tidak terkalahkan dengan Novel yang proyek filmnya sedang dikerjakan. Sakura membeli buku itu semalam – _Well, dia belum pernah membacanya_ , bahkan untuk bagian pertama ia sangat terkesan dibuatnya. Penyampaian cerita yang _real_ tanpa banyak basa-basi, langsung menembus setiap hati yang membaca buju itu. Kalau ia tidak hadir –seperti produser lainnya, ia pasti akan menuntaskan bacaannya hari ini.

Namun di dunia ini, tiada satupun yang sempurna. Begitu pula Sasuke, dia melewati masa-masa kelamnya. Pernikahannya gagal enam tahun lalu bersama Model profesional terkenal, Ino Yamanaka karena wanita itu tidak mampu menghadapi Sasuke yang selalu mengonsumsi Narkoba dan minuman keras setiap hari.

Bahkan hari ini, krunya sudah menyiapkan bermacam minuman beralkohol kelas atas agar Sasuke Uchiha tenang berada di lokasi syuting.

" _Ya! Finish! Thanks, Team"_ Teriakan Darui menyadarkan lamun Sakura, melihat kini semua pemain dan kru mulai beranjak setelah bertepuk tangan dan saling menjabat merayakan suksesnya dua puluh _sc_ ene hari ini, sungguh melebihi target.

" _Great job, thanks"_ ujar Sakura kepada banyak orang yang menjabat tangannya sampai tiba ia terkejut karena seorang menyodorkan sebuah buku tepat ketika ia menoleh. Alisnya terangkat ketika ia mendapatkan itu adalah Novel yang semalam ia beli dan yang memberikan kepadanya adalah si pengarang itu sendiri. "Kupikir ini milikmu," kata pria itu. Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih"

"Bukan masalah yang besar, Nona" balasnya, wanita itu mengangguk pelan. Ia menjabat tangan Sasuke, "Panggil saja Sakura, aktingmu bagus sekali"

Pria itu membalas senyum Sakura, "Aku mengetahui Anda, Nona Haruno, itu sebabnya aku memanggil Anda dengan panggilan 'Nona'" yang mulanya wanita itu tersenyum tulus, ia mengeritkan dahinya masih berjabat tangan sambil mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

"Oh jadi maksudmu, karena aku belum menikah?" Tanyanya dengan menyelipkan sekali dua kali tawa _kering_ agar hatinya tidak panas. _Yeah_ , sebagai wanita berumur dua puluh enam tahun, memang agak sensitif jika disinggung soal _pernikahan_. Apalagi yang mengatakannya adalah seorang yang belum pernah berbincang sebelumnya, dan yang lebih buruk lagi, Sakura adalah _fans_ seorang _sialan_ yang sudah mengatakan hal tak sopan itu.

Pria berumur tiga puluh dua tahun itu menggeleng ringan, "Tidak, itu karena aku tahu engkau masih muda dan aku tahu Anda adalah produser eksekutif" ayunan tangan yang saling menjabat itu berhenti. Membuat sedikit rona tipis di wajah Sakura. _Hei_ , Sakura telah memikirkan sesuatu yang bukan faktanya! _Oh_ , _menyebalkan_ –pikir wanita itu. Sifat adalah tabiat, tetap saja bagaimana ia menjaga harga diri dan wibawa di hadapan banyak orang, pikiran negatifnya selalu saja terlaksana.

Sakura tertawa kecil " _Ha ha ha"_ menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

" _Yah_ , di sisi lain aku juga tahu Anda _masih sendiri_ – _Well,_ aku bercanda" Wanita itu tertawa setelah ia memutar matanya dan menghela napas. "Lebih tepatnya _masih mencari_ " tanggapnya lalu melepas jabatan tangan mereka. Ia tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Tak pernah aku bertemu orang sehebat dirimu, tetap berkarya, ya!"

"Terima kasih, Nona"

"Sakura, begitu lebih baik"

* * *

 _Saat kita pulang, aku merasa sangat sakit sampai ke tulang_

 _Aku berbisik meringis pada diriku sendiri 'Ini akan buruk' bagiku_

 _Ketika aku pergi waktu itu dan sekarang aku kembali, kau berkata padaku 'ini sudah cukup'_

 _Oh, aku memang tahu persis kalau cinta ini adalah penderitaan_

 _Tetapi, maksudku, jangan palingkan matamu, jangan pergi_

 _Kita tak boleh meninggalkan tempat ini sampai kita berubah_

 _Kalau mereka bilang cinta adalah penderitaan, maka mari kita terluka malam ini_

Demikian puisi yang bagi Sakura adalah barisan sajak yang sangat melubangi hatinya. Dari apa yang tertulis di situ, ia dapat merasakan kepahitan yang dirasakan oleh si penulis, mungkin itu yang benar-benar terjadi di dalam kehidupan Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia menghela napas lalu menutup buku yang telah tuntas ia baca dan menyesap wangi asap kopi yang aromanya benar-benar tepat menemani mendung pagi ini.

Agak heran sedikit karena ada burger di mejanya, padahal ia tidak membeli atau memesannya. Sakura memutar matanya, tidak ingin ambil pusing dengat itu, ia harus cepat bergerak.

Apalagi sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa orang di studio, Sakura harus bergegas menyiapkan berbagai barang-barang untuk syuting tiga jam kedepan. _Lagian_ sudah terlalu lama setengah jam menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca Novel candu itu. Namun ketika ia menoleh, sangat terkejut Sakura melihat banyak orang sudah datang berkumpul, buru-buru jam tangannya dilirik, semakin membelalak matanya saat sadar bahwa sekarang sudah jam Sembilan pagi.

Darui sudah _standby_ denngan peralatan yang sedang disiapkan.

Dengan cepat barang miliknya di kursi disimpan sambil menggigit burger dan segera membantu apa yang dapat ia lakukan.

Ucapan _selamat pagi_ dan kata-kata yang memotivasi sedari tadi Sakura lontarkan dan ia terima sambil menggulung kabel, atau membantu memasang kamera juga memberikan beberapa saran untuk _make up_ para pemain yang sudah datang.

Saking sangat dibutuhkan peranan wanita itu di berbagai divisi –juga karena Sakura tak ingin tinggal diam, tak disangka bahwa ada meja di belakangnya. Hampir saja tubuhnya terjatuh jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang dengan sigap menangkap Sakura.

"Wow" keadaan jantung yang berdegup sangat cepat, berada di dekapan seorang pria layaknya di film-film drama membuat Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Apalagi yang membantunya adalah aktor yang sangat ia sukai. "Terima kasih" lanjutnya selang beberapa detik, segera menegakan tubuhnya dan berdeham sebentar menyairkan situasi canggung.

Ia menatap sekeliling, meyakinkan keadaan sekitar bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah memar sana-sini" katanya dengan ekspresi bersyukur sambil menghembuskan napasnya lega. "Aku sungguh berterima kasih"

Mengangguk-angguk kecil, Sasuke Uchiha –sang aktor berambut gelap itu, tersenyum singkat lalu kembali pada wajah datarnya. "Kupikir _terima kasih_ saja tidak cukup"

Sakura menautkan alisnya.

Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya, "Mau membantuku balik?"

Sakura terkekeh masih tidak dapat mengerti ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar sangat bertele-tele. Tapi apa daya, ia mengangguk, "Apapun, maksudku, ya"

"Aku akan makan malam di restoran _La Piogia_ tapi tidak memiliki pasangan untuk berdansa"

Sangat-sangat-sangat tidak menyangka si Aktor Tampan, duda berkharisma itu berkata demikian, Sakura tak sanggup menahan keterkejutannya, matanya terbelalak. Untung saja instingnya bekerja maka mulutnya segera ditutup. Kalau tidak, akan sangat ketara kalau ia sedang terkena serangan jantung kecil mendadak.

"Tapi aku sangat menghargai keputusanmu jika kau tidak bisa, Nona" Sasuke berkata begitu dengan bisikan halus yang dapat didengar Sakura; _sepertinya angan-anganku terlalu berlebihan_

Buru-buru Sakura menyanggah, dia menggeleng "Tidak, tidak, maksudku, tentu saja!"

"Benarkah? Kau mau makan malam denganku?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. Sangat tulus hingga membuat Sasuke terpaku menatap gurat sempurna itu. Beberapa saat, ia tersadar. "Maaf, barusan, baiklah kalau _gitu_ aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh malam nanti, Nona"

Masih tersenyum lembut, Sakura membalas, "Menunggumu dengan senang hati!

Dan, Sakura saja, aku lebih terbiasa dengan itu"

Sasuke membalas senyumnya, "Terima kasih, Sakura"

* * *

Percayakah kau dengan Dewi Cinta? Yang dengan sengaja-atau tidak sengaja melemparkan panah asmara ke dua insan yang tidak pernah sadar bahwa mereka belum berbalas tatap sebelumnya?

Atau akankah kau menyerah pada takdir? Dan pasrah begitu saja karena yakin dan beriman bahwa kau hidup karena adanya takdir?

* * *

Lanjut dari _waktu itu_ , seorang wanita yang terbalut gaun merah juga tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi padanya kala itu. Makan malam berdua, dijemput dengan mobil pribadi –tanpa supir maksudku, tiba-tiba sampai ke depan apartemen yang padahal tak pernah ia umumkan ke siapapun alamat tinggalnya kecuali pada kerabat terdekat.

Pria berbalut jas hitam yang tak terlalu formal, tersenyum singkat setelah mengadu gelas sambil keduanya berkata _untuk kesuksesan film_ lalu menenggak sampanye bersama.

"Semua mata memandangimu, Sakura" ucapnya tenang. Tidak kedengaran memuji, seperti sedang menyampaikan fakta belaka.

Namun sang gadis mengerti betul, itu adalah kalimat yang tulus ia katakan. Bukan sesuatu yang berlebihan. "Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya, kupikir barusan, mungkin karena aku satu meja dengan seorang Aktor kondang yang sangat terkenal"

Sasuke terkekeh sedikit.

Tidak terima karena sepertinya Sasuke menganggap balasannya hanya bualan semata, ia berkata, "Hei, aku serius!" Sakura mengikuti tawa pelan Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah selesai membaca novelmu dan itu benar-benar karya yang sungguh luar biasa – _aku tidak bergurau,_ aku sangat terbawa suasana"

"Itu sebabnya kau sangat serius pagi tadi, sampai tidak sadar aku meletakan burger di depanmu"

Membungkam mulutnya, terdiam sejenak mencerna setiap kata dari kalimat si Uchiha, akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara, "Kau memerhatikanku? Dan kau yang memberiku burger?"

Terdengar musik, alunan biola melantunkan Mozart yang biasanya setiap pasangan terpanggil untuk memenuhi lantai dansa.

Tersamar akan merdunya paduan konser itu, bisikan dari Sasuke ditangkap oleh indra pendengar Sakura bahwa ia membalas _selalu_ namun Sakura tidak dapat memastikan apakah yang didengar olehnya tepat atau tidak. Karena ketika ia meminta Sasuke mengulangi ucapannya, Sasuke malah berdiri menjulurkan tangannya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Berdansalah denganku, Sakura"

Setelah menimbang permintaan itu sejenak, dia berdiri menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke yang langsung dikecup punggung telapaknya. Mereka berjalan sampai ke depan, di antara banyak pasangan yang tengah berdansa.

Pria itu memegang pinggul Sakura, memerhatikan gadis berbalut gaun merah di hadapannya, dengan lekuk tubuh sempurna dan senyuman manis ia selalu sunggingkan.

Tatapannya terbalaskan oleh wanita itu. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk Sasuke kemudian mengajaknya mengikuti setiap iringan musik. Merasakan, meresapi apa yang didengar telinga dengan harapan bahwa ketenangan ini sampai ke hati.

Mata hijau yang sangat menawan bagi Sasuke, terkatup perlahan. Ia makin memerhatikan bentuk wajah Sakura, terlihat jelas sekali. Pahatan bagai logam mulia, tak ada seorangpun boleh menggoresnya.

Ekspresi sang gadis, nampak mabuk, hanyut dalam alunan lembut itu. Membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran, ingin menyentuhnya, ingin membelainya.

Maka harus ia lakukan.

"Bolehkah aku mengusap pipimu?"

Bisikan itu membuat kelopak mata Sakura perlahan terbuka dengan erotis. Terlalu indah untuk ditatap, Sasuke tersenyum singkat. "Tidak sopan, aku tahu"

"Sentuhlah, Sasuke"

Masih berdansa, menggerakan tubuh mereka kiri-kanan dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menyentuh kening Sakura dengan ibu jari, mengusap poninya perlahan. Turun ke pelipis, memerhatikan lebih dalam lagi jernih hijau terang matanya.

Menjalar turun menyentuh merah pipinya. Membelainya beberapa kali, hingga ia puas menatap bibir merah sang gadis. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Sakura, memperlihatkan sedikit giginya.

Sungguh indah.

Lama Sasuke memerhatikan hal yang menakjubkan di depan matanya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Merasakan hembusan napasnya, hangat menabraki wajah Sasuke.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, menggeleng, "Aku menyentuh wajahmu, bukan pipimu, maafkan aku" katanya.

"Bukan masalah buatku, Sasuke" Keduanya saling membalas senyum.

.

Mereka berdansa dan makan malam, persis seperti apa yang Sasuke minta. Menjadikan malam itu malam yang cukup indah tenang bagi Sasuke untuk beberapa tahun terakhir dalam hidupnya.

* * *

"Kau memang minum sebanyak itu atau?" tidak tahu datang dari mana, Sakura mengejutkan Sasuke yang tengah makan siang di lokasi syuting. Sebenarnya, sambil menikmati alkohol _sih._

Dengan cepat pria itu menjauhkan botol bir agar tidak lagi terlihat oleh Sakura. "Hanya tiga persen," ia berdeham sebentar, berharap aroma alkohol hilang dari mulutnya.

Semua orang tahu, Sakura Haruno membenci minuman keras.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke sambill menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilakan Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Ditanya demikian Sakura mengangguk. Ia mendudukan dirinya, "Terima kasih untuk semalam–" ucap Sakura terpotong untuk membenarkan poninya dari tabrakan angin barusan. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang terus mengunyah. " –aku tak sangka bisa tertidur, dan kau mengantarku, tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada seorang pria di apartemenmu, berambut perak"

Dibalas begitu, Sakura membuka lebar mulutnya berkata, "Ya! Ya, dia Kakashi"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kakashi Hatake, aku kenal dia"

Keduanya kini mengangguk.

Lama bergeming menikmati suasana teduh siang ini, tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masih –atau hanya Sakura, karena Sasuke masih sibuk menghabiskan makanannya.

Tak ingin terjebak dalam suasana sunyi senyap, Sakura kembali berkata, "Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu, aku –aku selalu begitu, tertidur pulas dan tidak akan sadar jika aku tenggelam dalam _tsunami_ "

" _Hahaha_ , kuharap aku bukan tsunami yang kau maksud"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Mengakhiri kekehan kecilnya, Sasuke juga membereskan makan siangnya, sudah selesai, ia pikir. Karena setengah jam ke depan sudah harus kembali mengambil beberapa _scene_.

Di tengah-tengah sibuk tangannya melipat sendok dan garpu, ia bertanya pada Sakura, "Kakashi Hatake adalah saudaramu?"

"Bukan," jawabnya, Sakura berpikir sebentar tentang pertanyaan yang juga mengitari kepalanya. "Kakashi bilang sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat. Mengelap tangannya dengan tisu lalu kembali ke lokasi syuting, lima meter dari kemah makan.

Sakura mengeritkan alisnya. Namun tak ambil pusing, maka ia menyusul Sasuke untuk memerhatikan juga jalannya syuting hari ini.

.

.

.

 _To be continued. . ._

* * *

 **Phew** , dilema berat karena awalnya aku mau buat ini ShikaTema. Tapi setelah banyak pertimbangan, _fi_ x _banget_ harus SasuSaku.

Okay, mau berbagi review untuk referensi reader lain? Thank you so much! :)

Love you guys,

Cristine


End file.
